The fifth gem
by Sunblast X
Summary: We all know who the four crystal gems are: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. But what would it be like if their was a fifth member of the team? Join the newest member of the crystal gems as they work together to protect earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, my very first **_**Steven Universe **_**story. I've written fanfics before, but never for this show. Let's hope I do well for my first story on this archive.**

_**-Earth-**_

It was a dark and starry night. All were asleep in bed... but then. A blue streak of light shot through the sky as if it were a shooting star. It soon entered earth's atmosphere and crashed into the ground. Soon the light from the mysterious item dissipated, revealing a person...

_**-Morning in beach city- **_

It was an average day in the city of Beach City. Well, as average as you can get in the life of Steven Universe. So far his morning started off normal, and now he was going to one of his favorite food places.

"Hey Fryman!" He greeted the head fry cook who was also one of his friends.

"Hey Steven. Let me guess: you want the bits" The fryman said with a smile.

"Yes please" Steven replied with an equal smile. The fryman quick put the fry bits into a bag and handed them to Steven. "Thanks" Steven said, and then walked off. "Hm... I what the other gems are up to" he said to himself while eating his fry bits.

_**-The Gem house- **_

There was a house near the beach. Not only was it the place where Steven lived, but it was also the home of the crystal gems. There were three gems: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Garnet was the leader who rarely talks. Amethyst was the fun-loving, playful one who liked to joke around. And Pearl was... the boring killjoy. They were the protectors of humanity. In fact, Steven himself was a crystal gem. A half gem, but a gem nonetheless. And at this very moment, Garnet and Pearl were on a mission searching for a rare item. Amethyst was however, was back at home sitting at the counter with her arms rested on it. Just then, Garnet and Pearl came back from their mission.

"Hi Amethyst, we're back from the mission" Pearl told her with a light smile.

"Were you successful?" Amethyst asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes" Garnet spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, noticing she wasn't being her normal, goofy self.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this one gem that I used to know..." She told her.

"Well-"

"Guys!" Steven burst through the door, cutting Pearl off from her sentence. "Something's wrong!" he yelled.

"What is it, Steven?" Amethyst asked him.

"There's a giant rock snake near the park" he told them.

"Let's go Gems!" Garnet said and they ran out the door.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Steven said as he followed them.

_**-The park- **_

The Gems had soon made it to the park where Steven had told them the monster was. And to put it simply, there was serious damage done to the ground.

"Where is it?" Amethyst asked, realizing there was no monster.

"It was here. I saw it while I was passing by, eating my fry bits" Steven said.

"Well it has to be here somewhere. Giant creatures don't just vanish into thin air" Pearl said. Suddenly, the ground stated shaking. It was then that the creature that Steven had described had appeared above ground.

"Told ya" he said quickly.

"Gems! Weapons!" Garnet said on command. They used the gems on their bodies to summon their weapons. Garnet had gauntlets, Pearl had a spear-sword thing, and Amethyst had a whip.

"Steven, stay back" Pearl told the young gem. The rock snake made its first move by using it's tail to try and knock them away. However, this did nothing due to Garnet grabbing its tail with her hands. She then tossed it into the air. This gave Pearl the chance to throw her weapon at the snake. Unfortunately, used the snake used this opportunity to dive back into the ground, avoiding Pearl's weapon at the last second.

"Oh no you don't!" Amethyst said, grabbing the snake by the tail with her whip. She used her might to pull it out of the ground. When it landed it hissed with a shake of its tail. The snake soon opened it's mouth wider and fired three balls of green energy. The gems acted quickly and dodged.

"Wow. This thing is pretty strong" Pearl said. The snake turned it's attention to Steven and raised it's tail.

"Steven!" The three gems shouted simultaneously as the snakes tail was about to slam down. Steven was too nervous to move. He shut his eyes tight, expecting the attack. However, he felt nothing. All he heard was a clash of metal.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. He looked up to see the attack of the snake's tail was being blocked. The odd part was, it wasn't one of the girls protecting him. In fact, it was some one new entirely. The person had a wind blown black haircut with a piece of hair sticking out in front of it's forehead. The figure was also wearing a blue shirt, black pants, black and white boots, silver shoulder pads on both shoulders, black and blue bracers on his lower arms, black fingerless gloves, and on it's shirt was a white star in the center of the chest area. Its skin color was a light shade of blue as well. The other gems had surprised looks on their faces. This warrior had saved Steven. Not only that, but it was a guy too. But what was most surprising of all was his weapon. In his right hand was a double-sided battle axe, and in the center of the axe was a blue gemstone. This guy wasn't just an warrior. This guy was a crystal gem.

"You guys look like you could use some help" he said with a smirk. He deflected the snakes tail and prepared for battle. The snake hissed. He just snickered, ready to face this thing. His opponent slammed it's tail on to the ground, making rocks come up from under the ground. He used this to his advantage as he leapt into the air. Once at the same level as his rocky foe, he brought his weapon up and slammed it down on to it's head. This damaged the enemy, but not enough to where it would be destroyed. He landed on to the ground and the snake his angrily at him. The snake opened it's mouth and energy began to fill it once more.

"Watch out!" Pearl warned him. The snake fired three shots of energy once more. The new gem countered by spinning his axe in front of him like a fan. This caused the blasts to be reflected back the monster itself, causing it to be stunned by its own attack.

"It's over now" He said. He then did something that would surprise the others once more. He had made the handle go from staff-like to gun like, and the blades of the axe spreader out further with electricity surging through the gaps of the blades, turning his axe into a crossbow. "Ready!" he shouted, aiming his crossbow into the snakes open mouth. "Fire!" he shouted, pulling the trigger of the crossbow, shooting lightning bolt type arrow into the enemy's mouth, causing it to explode in a flash of light. Once the light dissipated, a small gem rolled over to him. He put away his weapon and picked up the gem in his right hand, sending it away. The other gems put their weapons away as well as they walked up to him.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked him.

"Don't you know? I'm a crystal gem just like you guys" he told them, smiling.

"Then where's your gem?" she asked. He lifted up his shirt to show them his gem which was embedded in the center of his chest. He then pulled it back down. "So there are other gems" Pearl said with hand almost over her mouth.

"Yes. And this one is male no less" Garnet said.

"Hey, do any of you know who this guy is?" Steven asked. Garnet and Pearl shook their heads. Amethyst however, looked as if she knew him.

"Is it really you?" she asked, walking up to him.

"It is" he said, looking as if he knew her as well.

"Cobalt!" she said with joy, hugging him in an embrace.

"Hey, long time no see, Amethyst" he said, returning the friendly hug.

"Amethyst, you know this guy?" Pearl asked with a questioned look.

"Oh yeah, Cobalt and I go WAY back" she told her. Cobalt smiled lightly. This could get interesting.

**And there you have chapter 1 of my first **_**Steven Universe**_** story. Hope you guys all liked it.**

**Remember to read, review, and favorite/follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, Chapter 2 of this story. If you're wondering just who Cobalt is, this chapter should help clear things up.**

_**-The gem house- **_

"It's good see you again, Cobalt" Amethyst said, walking beside him as she and the others walked in the house.

"Same here" he told her.

"So how is it that you two know each other?" Pearl asked them as they both sat next to each other on the counter.

"Oh, before you, me, Garnet, and Rose were sent to protect Earth, Cobalt and I used to hangout with each other" Amethyst told her.

"So what happened to the planet you were sent to protect?" Pearl asked Cobalt, wondering why he was suddenly on earth.

"It was destroyed" he told her. They all gave him confused looks. "Yeah... turns out the planet I was sent to protect was destoryed due to the inhabitants using up all of their natural resources. That eventually caused the people to die out" he told them.

"Whoa! How did you survive?!" Steven asked, amazed.

"Oh, that's easy. Once I realized that there was no chance of saving the planet of its own destruction, I sealed myself inside of my gem and headed to the closest planet with life on it. Which in this case is Earth" Cobalt explained to him.

"But there's one thing I still don't understand. How were you able to turn your axe into a crossbow?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh..."

"Enough with the questions, Pearl. Let's just enjoy the fact that we have a new member of our team" Amethyst said, saving Cobalt from another one of Pearl's questions. "Come on, Cobalt, I'll show you around the city" she said while grabbing his hand, pulling him outside as she ran. Once the two were gone one of the others spoke up.

"That Cobalt guy seem pretty cool" Steven said, smiling.

_**-Ice cream shop- **_

Amethyst had been showing Cobalt around the city, including some of her favorite places. The two were now sitting at the counter of an ice cream shop.

"One chocolate chunk and one peanut butter fudge" The waiter said as he handed them each their bowl of ice cream. The two gems thanked him.

"So Cobalt, can I ask you something?" Amethyst asked as she took a bite of her peanut butter fudge ice cream.

"Uh, sure" He said.

"When we fought that rock snake a few moments ago, how did you know where to find us?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest I didn't know you guys were there. I just so that thing from a distance and decide to do what I need to do" he told her, and then had some of his ice cream.

"Oh..." Amethyst looked off to the side. "Well in either case, it's good that you came when you did. We could use an extra member of our team" she said, looking back at him.

"Speaking of teammates, what's with the kid?" Cobalt asked.

"Oh, that's Steven. You see, my friend Rose Quartz had a child, but she had to give up her physical form to bring that child into the world. The child being Steven" she told him.

"So he's half gem?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Let me guess: he has no idea how to use his powers or summon his weapon whatsoever" he said.

"You got that right" she said, and then devoured her ice cream. "You gonna finish that?" she asked, noticing he barely ate any of his ice cream. He slid his bowl over to her, only to have it be quickly consumed.

"Wow, you really like ice cream" he said, smiling with amusement.

"I like a lot of Earth food" she told him. She then let out a belch. This made Cobalt chuckle a bit. "Hey, remember that game we used to play?" she asked with playful smirk. Cobalt's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me you want to play _that_ game" he said in an almost pleading tone. Amethyst smirk grew bigger.

_**-Gem house- **_

Garnet and Pearl were at the house. They had just come out of the crystal temple. Steven had left moments ago to spend time with his dad.

"We'll need his help for this" Pearl said to Garnet. All of a sudden a light blue mouse being chased by a light purple cat. "What the?" Pearl raised an eyebrow. The cat caught the mouse in its paws and scooped the mouse up in its mouth. The cat turned to Garnet and Pearl with a smile on its face, the mouse's blue tail hanging out the side of its mouth. You could also see that the cat contained a purple gemstone on its chest. "Amethyst, is Cobalt in your mouth?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded. "Well spit him out! We have a mission to accomplish" she told her, but Amethyst shook her head. Garnet bent down and pulled Cobalt out of Amethyst's mouth.

"Gross" Cobalt said as Garnet set him down, his mousey body covered in Amethyst's cat spit. "How come when ever we play that you always have to put me in your mouth?!" he asked his old friend.

"Because it's fun chasing you and hearing you beg me to spit you out" she told him with a playful smile. Cobalt rolled as he shape shifted back to his original form. Amethyst, who was still in cat form, sat on his lap and purred as she nuzzled his chest. This made him scratch her behind the ear.

"Enough, you two. We have to get going" Garnet told them.

"Alright, let's go" Amethyst said, and then shape shifted back to her original form as well. She got of Cobalt's lap and headed to the portal with Garnet and Pearl.

"Good luck guys" Cobalt said to them as he got up and began to walk away.

"Cobalt, wait! We need you for this" Pearl told him.

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Your weapon and skills might be useful for us just in case" Garnet said.

"They're right, Cobalt" Amethyst said, even though she didn't normally agree with Pearl on most things.

"Eh, what the hell?" he said with a shrug. He went to the teleporter in between Amethyst and Pearl.

"You've done this before, right?" Pearl asked him.

"Of course. I'm a crystal gem aren't I?" he asked rhetorically. Afterwards they soon teleported to the next destination.

_**-Grassy plains- **_

The four gems had been teleported to a grassy plain.

"So what is it that we're searching for?" Cobalt asked.

"A silver dragonfly" Garnet told him.

"_A dragonfly huh? I guess I've heard of worse treasures_" he said to himself in his head. "This won't be easy" he said.

"Completing missions never is" Amethyst said. They had eventually made it to a casam of floating rocks.

"Saw that coming" Cobalt said with a look of unamusement on his face.

"Let's cross" Garnet said. She then made it across the casam by hoping from rock to rock. Pearl did it in more graceful and elegant fashion. The only ones left were Cobalt and Amethyst.

"Ladies first" Cobalt told her, being a nice guy.

"Ok" she said, and then carried him over her shoulder, hoping from rock to rock. Once they were on the other side she set him down. "You're welcome, _lady_" she joked and chuckled.

"Shut up, Amethyst!" he said, blushing with both embarrassment and slight annoyance as he continued to walk forward.

_**-With Steven- **_

While the other gems were on their missions, Steven was with his dad Greg, helping him wash cars.

"So, Steven, how have things been with you and the gems?" Greg asked his half gem son.

"Fun as usual. And get this. We a new member of our team" he told him.

"Another gem?" his asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, and this one's a guy" Steven said.

"Huh. Guess that means you're not the only boy on the team anymore" his dad said.

"Guess not. But that's good thing because it shows that their might be other gems who are guys too" Steven said while scrubbing a car.

"Heh. Knowing the gems, their probably on a mission right now" Greg said with a chuckle.

_**-Back with the four gems- **_

After moments of walking and trudging, the gems had made it to...

"A cliff!?" Amethyst said in an irritated tone. "We made it all the way her for a stupid cliff!?" she said, still annoyed. All there were beyond this point were clouds and nothing else.

"Huh?" Cobalt noticed something beyond the clouds. He could barely see it, but he knew something was there. He stepped forward to get a better look. "Uh, guys? I think I see something" he said to them. The other stepped forward and got a better look as well.

"It's the temple of the silver dragonfly" Garnet said.

"How do we get across?" Pearl asked. Cobalt grabbed a rock and threw it over the edge, but the second he did the rock fell straight down.

"Well, turning into birds and flying is out" he said. He looked down and noticed there was writing on the ground. "Hey, look" he said. "To cross the gap and reach the temple, befriend the sleeping panda..." he read. "Panda?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. All of a sudden they heard a big yawn which made them turn their heads to the left. What they saw in fact, was a giant panda.

"How did we not notice that?" Amethyst asked with confused look on her face.

"We need to befriend it" Garnet said.

"Allow me" Cobalt said as he walked up to the sleeping panda. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" he said in a friendly tone as he scratched the bear behind its ear, which made it wake up. "You hungry?" he said, picking some bamboo out of the ground. The panda ate the bamboo and stood on all fours with a roar. It then walked to the edge of the cliff. It let out a loud roar which cleared the clouds and made a path to the temple.

"Ok, that takes care of our cloud situation. But we still have no way to get across" Pearl said. The panda walked up to her and put her on its back, then Garnet, then Amethyst, and finally Cobalt. The panda then walked back to the edge and took a step forward.

"What's it doing?" Pearl said with worry. Surprisingly, when it took that step it didn't fall. Instead it began walking as if there were an invisible pathway.

"A mystic panda, sweet!" Cobalt said. With the help of the panda, they had eventually made it to the temple of the silver dragonfly. Cobalt had told the panda to stay so they could have a way back to the other side.

_**-Within the temple- **_

The gems were inside the temple, walking up the spiral staircase.

"They're certainly are a lot of stairs" Cobalt said. "I hope this dragonfly is worth it" he added, hoping this mission wouldn't be for nothing.

"We're almost there" Garnet said. They had climbed many more steps, but they had soon made it to the top of the staircase. At the top of it was a single roofless room and in the center of it was a pedestal containing a small silver object upon it.

"There's the silver dragonfly we've been looking for, but..." Cobalt started hesitantly. The dragonfly was silver (obviously) and it had rubies for eyes. However, it seemed too easy to get. If there was one thing Cobalt knew, it was that treasure was _never _easy to get.

"Let's just grab it and go" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, wait!" Pearl tried to stop her, but as soon as Amethyst was about to reach for thing, they heard a monstrous roar. They had also heard the sound of giant wings beating. They looked to see a giant dragonfly fly down and swallow the silver dragonfly.

"Knew it. I knew it seemed too easy" Cobalt said. He then summoned his weapon, as did the other three. The dragonfly flew straight, but Garnet countered by punching it in the face which sent it hurling back. "I've got an idea. If we can slice its wings off, it should be more vulnerable to an attack" Cobalt said.

"Good idea. If Garnet can knock it down, then Amethyst can hold it back by grabbing its tail, leaving Cobalt free to slice its wings off" Pearl told them.

"And then one of us can deliver the finishing blow" Garnet stated.

"Right, let's do it!" Cobalt said. The dragonfly flew at them, only to be once again punched in the face by Garnet. This time however, it had its tail grabbed by Amethyst's whip.

"Now Cobalt!" Amethyst said. He nodded, and then leapt into the air, doing a front flip and landing on the giant bug's back

"Looks like you're about be _grounded_" Cobalt said, making as he raised his axe. He swung his weapon in both directions, cutting off its wings which caused the beast to roar in pain. Cobalt did a back flip off of the monster and landed between Garnet and Amethyst. "Alright Pearl, finish it off!" he told her. Pearl aimed her spear-sword and threw it at the dragonfly's forehead, causing it to explode. Although, the explosion caused them to be covered in goo. They put away their weapons and Cobalt grabbed the metallic silver dragonfly. He smiled at the others.

_**-The gem house- **_

With their mission done, the gems teleported back to the house. And as if on cue, they were met by Steven running into the house.

"Hey guys. Did you go on another mission?" Steven greeted his team with a question.

"Yeah, we had to go get a silver dragonfly" Cobalt told him, showing him the metal bug in his hand.

"Cool!" Steven said, amazed.

"Yep. Well, see you guys" he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amethyst asked him.

"Wherever. I don't really have a place to stay, so I might as well go" he said.

"No. You're a gem" Garnet said.

"Huh?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

"I think what Garnet's saying is, you can stay with us. Considering you're a crystal gem and all" Pearl explained.

"Uh, ok... but I where exactly am I going to be living? Last I checked the crystal temple only has four rooms, and I am _not _living in a pink room" Cobalt said, referring to Rose Quartz's room.

"You can stay with me in my room" Amethyst offered. She walked him to the door of the crystal temple and opened it to her room.

"Uhh..." he saw what her room looked like.

"I know, its a little messy. But you'll get used to it" she told him. Amethyst then sat down on her bed and patted it with her hand to tell Cobalt to sit next to her. He did as he was told and sat down. "I've missed you, Cobalt" Amethyst said, hugging him around the waist with her eyes closed and a smile, her head rested on his chest. Cobalt quietly returned the hug.

_"Looks like I'm staying here on Earth. And I have a feeling things are going to be a lot more... interesting"_ Cobalt said in his mind as he continued to embrace his friend in a hug.

**Chapter 2, finally done. Hope you all enjoyed it. And now you all know who Cobalt is (sort of). Anyway, see you all in chapter 3.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've updated this story so let's start Chapter 3 of **_**The Fifth Gem**_**.**

* * *

Within the Crystal Temple there were four Crystal Gems. One of which was male who went by the name of Cobalt.

Just yesterday he and his new teammates had completed a mission. Morning had arrived and Cobalt was the first to wake up (despite the fact that gems don't need to sleep). He had awoken to find himself in Amethyst's bed.

"_Did I seriously fall asleep in Amethyst's bed?_" Cobalt asked himself in his head with a raised eyebrow. "_Hm. And it looks like she fell asleep next to me_" he thought. Being careful not to wake her, Cobalt slowly got Amethyst off of him and quietly got out of bed, exiting out of Amethyst's room.

"Hey Cobalt" he was greeted by Steven.

"Oh, morning, Steven" Cobalt greeted his young, half gem teammate.

"So you're really going to stay here on Earth?" Steven asked.

"I guess. Might as well since the planet I was supposed to protect got destroyed" Cobalt told him.

"And are you also going to be living here at the temple?" Steven asked excitedly.

"I-"

"He sure is!" Amethyst said from behind him, cutting him off, the other two gems right beside her.

"But I-"

"Oh no need to worry, Cobalt, you're a gem, you belong with us" Pearl interjected.

"But-"

"And the best part is, he going to be staying in my room!" Amethyst said.

"Whoa! I never said I was going to live with anyone in their room!" Cobalt said.

"But you said you were going to stay at the temple" Amethyst said with a look of disappointment.

"Yeah, I said I was going to stay at the temple. I never said anything about being roommates with any of you" he said with his arms crossed. Amethyst was a bit upset at this, but then perked up.

"In that case, why don't you make your own room in the temple?" she thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to damage the temple" he said, unsure of the idea his friend gave him.

"The damage won't be that bad, Cobalt" Garnet said.

"She's right, Cobalt" Pearl told him with reassurance.

"There's no talking out of this, is there?" he asked.

"Nope!" Amethyst said quickly. Cobalt sighed under his breath.

"Alright, I'll think of where to put my room when I come back" he said.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked.

"Just going around the city" he told her.

"Oh! Can I come?" Steven asked with joy.

"Uh, no thanks, Steven" Cobalt told him, letting him down easily.

"Oh, let him go with you, Cobalt! It would be a good chance for you two to get to know each other. Besides, Steven could probably learn a thing or two from you" Pearl told her fellow Gem.

"Ugh... fine! Come on, Steven" he said, walking out.

_**-Beach City- **_

"So where are we headed?" Steven asked the blue colored teammate.

"No where special. Like I said, we're only taking a walk around the city" Cobalt told him without even looking back.

"In that case, can we stop by the big donut?" Steven asked.

"Why?" Cobalt asked.

"I'm hungry" Steven replied with his hands on his stomach and a look of hunger on his face.

"Ugh... you're just like Amethyst" Cobalt said with a slap to his forehead. He looked at Steven to see he was giving him and huge grin. "If we go get donuts, will you stop looking at me like that?" Cobalt asked. Steven nodded slowly. "Alright, let's go"

_**-Big Donut- **_

Steven and Cobalt had arrived at the big donut.

"Hey Sadie, hey Lars" Steven greeted the two co-workers of the small donut shop.

"Hey Steven" Sadie greeted back. "Who's your friend?" she asked, noticing the blue male next to Steven.

"This is Cobalt, the newest member of the Crystal Gems" he told her.

"Great. Just what we need, another magic freak" Lars said as he was carrying a crate.

Annoyed by this comment, Cobalt slammed his foot on the ground, making a loose plank hit Lars straight in the groin which caused the crate he was carrying to be dropped. Lars held his balls in pain.

"So anyway..." Cobalt began. " We'll take three glazed, three chocolate frosted, and three pink frosted with rainbow sprinkles" Cobalt made his order. Sadie put the nine donuts in a paper bag. Cobalt thanked her, took the bag and left with Steven.

"So why nine donuts?" Steven asked as they walked.

"Three for you, three for me and three for Amethyst. Simple as that" Cobalt said simply.

"Hey Cobalt? Can I ask you something?" Steven asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked back.

"How is it that you can turn you axe into a crossbow?" Steven asked.

"You really wanna know?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow. Steven nodded. "Well, I guess it's just an ability I have. Sure all gems have the same abilities, but we each also have our own individual abilities" he explained.

"Ok then. Is it Ok if I ask you another question?" Steven asked.

"... If you must" Cobalt replied.

"So are you in a relationship with Amethyst?" he asked.

"What?!" Cobalt asked both shock and surpried at this.

"I'm asking if Amethyst is your girlfriend" Steven said.

"No she's not my girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cobalt yelled at him.

"It was just a question" he said with a slightly frightened look.

"Well don't ask it again!" Cobalt said. He exhaled a breath of stress. "Now. Shall we get back to the temple?" he asked.

"Not yet. There are other places I want to show you in Beach City" Steven said.

"Fine, but make it quick" Cobalt told him.

_**-The fry place- **_

"Hey Steven" Fryman said, noticing Steven.

"Hey Fryman, give me the bits" Steven said nicely.

"The bits?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

"They're the parts of the potatoes that didn't get to become fries. Steven likes them though" Fryman told him.

"Why don't you just get actual fries?" Cobalt asked Steven.

"Bits taste better" Steven told him, which made Cobalt roll his eyes.

"Here you go, Steven" Fryman said, handing Steven the bag of fry bits.

"Thanks Fryman" Steven said, taking the bag. "Fry bits, Cobalt?" he offered as he and Cobalt walked together.

"I'll pass" Cobalt said.

"Oh, there's one more place I want to show you" Steven said.

"That place being?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

_**-The arcade- **_

"The arcade!" Steven said.

"I've heard of these places. This is where humans come for entertainment and escape boredom" Cobalt said but then realized how he said it. "Oh man, I sounded just like Pearl!" he facepalmed himself.

"There are tons of games here. Maybe you'll find one that you'll really like" Steven said.

"Steven, I don't-"

"Oh don't worry about money; games are on me" He cut Cobalt off by showing him a baggie of quarters.

"I was _about _to say I don't have time to play any games" Cobalt said, correcting Steven for interrupting him.

"Oh, come on! One game?" Steven pleaded.

"Fine. One game! Then that's-" Cobalt was yet again cut off mid-sentence, this time by the ground shaking. He and Steven ran out to see what was going on.

What they saw was a gigantic turtle. And not just any giant turtle, a giant turtle with a spikey armored shell.

"Whoa!" Steven said with surprise of how big the creature was.

"Steven, get out of here and get to safety" Cobalt told him as he summoned his weapon.

"No, I can help!" Steven replied.

"How? You can't even summon your weapon!" Cobalt shot back. "Just stand back while I deal with this" he told him.

The turtle roared aloud. The creature then fired the spikes from its shell. Reacting quickly, both Cobalt and Steven jumped out of the way, avoiding the spikes that would've most likely hit them.

Cobalt held his axe in his right hand and threw it, making it spin through the air towards the beast.

However, the bounced off of the turtle's rough skin. Cobalt however, had planned this.

Jumping in the air, he grabbed his axe and slammed it down on the turtle's hard shell. Sadly, his attack did little against the enormous reptile.

"Damn it!" Cobalt said in annoyed tone as he landed. The turtle then stuck out its tongue. "My weapon!" Cobalt said, seeing his weapon get swallowed.

"Cobalt, what are we gonna do?!" Steven asked with worry. Suddenly Steven was also grabbed by the turtle.

"Steven!" Cobalt yelled as he watched his young teammate get swallowed.

* * *

"Oh dang! I'm in trouble!" Steven said with both worry and concern. "I got to find a way out of here" he said.

He searched around, looking for way out of the belly of the beast. It was at that very moment that he found what he could use to escape.

"Cobalt's axe!" He grabbed the weapon. "If it can't be destroyed from the outside, then maybe it can be destroyed from the inside" he said to himself.

It was easier said then done. This animal was huge. But Steven remembered something that Cobalt had done earlier.

* * *

on the outside Cobalt was busy dodging spikes shot out from the creature's shell.

"Damn it. This thing has too big of a defense, how can it be destroyed?" Cobalt asked himself

Just then, something flew out of the creatures skull. The item landed at Cobalt's feet, revealing to be Cobalt's axe. He then looked at the beast to see it cough up something. It was Steven.

"Steven?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Cobalt" Steven said.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"I did what you did earlier and threw your axe at its head... except from the inside" Steven told him.

"Impressive. Now then..." Cobalt grabbed his weapon. "Crossbow mode!" he shouted, switching his weapon from axe mode to crossbow mode.

He aimed his weapon at the dazed turtle. It roared one last time before Cobalt fired a lightning arrow down its throat. Upon hitting the stomach acid, it exploded in a flash of light. When the light diminished all that was left was a gem that rolled towards Cobalt, which he made disappear.

"Ok, NOW let's get back to the temple" Cobalt said.

_**-The Crystal Temple-**_

"Hey guys, we're back, and we brought donuts" Cobalt said as he and Steven walked in.

"That's good. We were went on a mission while you were gone" Pearl said. "I hope Steven wasn't too much trouble" she said to Cobalt.

"Nah, in fact he helped me take down a creature" he said.

"And you were right, Pearl, I did learn something from Cobalt" Steven said.

"Well I'm glad you two protected Beach City while we were away" she said with a smile.

"Eh, it was no big deal. Now let's celebrate with some donu-" Cobalt cut himself off when he saw the bag of donuts missing from his hand. He looked up to see Amethyst had eaten them all. He gave her a look of shame.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full. Cobalt simply shook his head slowly.

Amethyst swallowed the food as she looked at him. She then shape shifted into a cat and cuddled him around his legs while purring, asking for forgiveness. Cobalt couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, I forgive you" he said, holding her cat form in his arms. Amethyst licked his cheek and then cuddled it with a purr. "Anyway, I'm ready to make my room" he said, changing the subject.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Amethyst enthusiastically said with a paw raised, still in her cat form.

_**-Cobalt's room (hours later)- **_

"Not bad, Cobalt" Amethyst said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Thanks" he replied.

Cobalt's room was inside a cave that he made inside of a giant that above the waterfall in the temple. Basically, his room was in the rock ceiling above the river/lake between Amethyst and Pearl's rooms.

"Now all that's left is a door leading to outside the temple" Garnet said.

Cobalt nodded and made his gem glow. Shortly afterwards a door appeared. Cobalt then opened it using his gem, which opened with crescent moon shape.

"Done and done" he said, dusting off his hands.

"Congratulations, Cobalt" Pearl said.

"Welcome to the team" Garnet said as she and pearl walked past him.

"Glad you're here to stay, Cobalt" Amethyst hugged him and walked away as well. Cobalt chuckled to himself.

"Yeah... me too" he said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**And there's chapter 3 Steven Universe fans, hope you all enjoyed it. See you all in chapter 4.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, don't hesitate to put them out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see, guys. It's been awhile since I've updated this story, but here's Chapter 4. Let's start. This will be first episode of the actual show.**

"NOOOOOO!" came a shout from the Big Donut. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" Steven said in a panic-like voice. "Lars, Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" he said, holding Lars by the waist.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars said, walking off with a box.

"I'm sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them" Sadie said, feeling sympathy for Steven.

"Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making _Cookie Cats_? They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!" Steven complained.

"*heavy sigh* Tough bits man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with _Lion Lickers_" Lars said, stocking a fridge.

"*anguished groan* Not _Lion Lickers_, nobody likes them. They don't even look like lions" Steven said, referring to the knockoff ice cream sandwiches. "Kids these days! I'll tell you what!"

"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you use your 'magic belly button'" Lars said in a mocking tone with a chuckle.

"That's not how it works, Lars!" Steven said with annoyance. "Right?" he patted his stomach, and then sighed. "Oh, sweet cookie cats, with your crunchy cookie outside, and your icy creamy inside. You were too good for this world" Steven said with a kiss to the freezer.

"Uh, Steven?" Sadie spoke up. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" she asked. Steven replied with a nod.

_**-Gem house-**_

"Hey guys, you won't believe what- aaahhhhh!" Steven screamed when he saw a centipede-like creature. It was known as a centibeetle. The creature was grabbed by Amethyst's whip.

"Sup, Steven" she greeted him, and then tossed it into the air where it was shot by an energy arrow from Cobalt's crossbow and exploded on impact.

"Where've you been?" Cobalt asked Steven as he switched his weapon to axe mode and slashed down more centibeetles.

"Just at the big donut" Steven replied. "What are these things?"

"Sorry, Steven. We'll get these centibeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple" Pearl said, holding said creature in her arms.

"Aw, you don't have to get rid of them, they're really cool" Steven said. the centibeetle in Pearl's arms then coughed up acid that burned a hole into the floor, narrowly missing Steven's foot.

"Is having limbs burned off cool?" Cobalt mockingly asked, slicing the head of one the creatures clean off.

"Um, you guys? These things don't have gems" Amethyst told them after destroying one of them.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby" Garnet said as she stood beside Steven. She then punched a centibeetle in the face without even looking.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt" Pearl suggested.

Cobalt switched his weapon back to crossbow mode and, without even looking, shot a centibeetle that was right behind him, making it explode.

"Ooh, can I come? Can I? Can I?!" Steven asked eagerly.

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem _we'll _take care of protecting humanity" Pearl snapped the centibeetle's neck. "Ok?"

"Aw, man" Steven said, looking down with disappointment. "Hey! Get out of there!" he noticed one in the fridge. "Go on. Shoo! Shoo!" he chased it away, which Garnet disposed of with a single punch. "Aw, it got into everything. Not cool!"

It was then that Steven noticed something in the fridge.

"No way… it can't be" Steven said with a gleam in his eyes. "W-Where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them?" he asked.

"Well, we heard that too and since they're your favorite-"

"We went out and stole a bunch!" Amethyst joked.

"And I got the chance to beat the crap out of the truck driver for them" Cobalt added, joining in on Amethyst's joke as she and him sat on the counter. Pearl groaned at the two.

"I went back and paid for them" Pearl rolled her eyes.

"The whole thing was MY idea" Garnet said, making her gauntlets disappear.

"It was everyone's idea" Amethyst said.

"Not really" Garnet said.

"All that matters is that Steven is happy" Pearl said with her arms crossed.

_**Steven:**__ OHHHHHH. He's a frozen treat with an all new taste._

'_Cause he came to this planet from outer space._

_A refugee of an interstellar war_

_But now he's at your local grocery store!_

_Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy_

_Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy_

_Cookie Cat! He left his family behind_

_COOKIE CAAAAAT!_

Steven ended the song and the other gems chuckled.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever" Steven said.

"Right after you eat the one in your hands, right?" Cobalt asked with a smirk.

"Yep" Steven confirmed, unwrapping the ice cream treat. "Hello old friend" he said, and then bit off one of the ears. "Aww. So good!" he said with delight. "I like to eat the ears first" he added.

"Uh, Steven?" Amethyst pointed to his stomach, noticing a shimmering light emanating from it.

"Wha-? My gem!" Steven noticed the light.

"Maybe now you can summon your weapon" Cobalt suggested.

"Quick, Steven" Amethyst told him.

"I don't know how" Steven said. The glow began to fade. "AH! It's fading! How do I make it come back?!" Steven said in a panic

"Calm down, Steven. Breath. Don't force it" Pearl said calmly.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either" Amethyst said.

"Please don't" Garnet and Cobalt said in unison. The light of Steven's gem soon faded completely, causing the five gems to sigh.

"Aw, I was really close that time" Steven said, upset.

"Not really" Cobalt muttered under his breath.

"Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?" Steven asked the other four gems.

"Ooh, I'll go first!" Pearl offered.

_**-Moments later at the big donut-**_

Steven threw flower pedal into the air.

"Did Pearl tell you the pedal thing?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree… I think" Steven told her.

"That's stupid" Cobalt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Listen, Steven all that practice stuff is no fun" Amethyst said, taking a huge bite out of her donut.

"And the way Pearl does her sounds incredibly stupid" Cobalt added.

"Whenever I _need _to summon my weapon, it just happens!" Amethyst told him, pulling her weapon out of her chest, using it to destroy a nearby dumpster. "See? Didn't try at all" she said. Cobalt smirked at her cockiness.

"What about you, Cobalt? How do you summon _your _weapon?" Steven asked him.

"Same as Amethyst, it just happens. Watch" he said, pulling his weapon out of his chest and switched it to its crossbow mode, and firing a lightning arrow at the dumpster Amethyst had just destroyed, blowing it to smithereens.

Cobalt then blew the smoke off of his crossbow.

_**-Moments later at the gem house-**_

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed" Steven said with a finger to his chin.

The gems then went to the same spots they were in last time.

"So, Garnet, Amethyst, and Cobalt were here" Steven pointed to the three of them. "Pearl was next to the fridge" he pointed to Pearl. He then though of what happened next. "Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?"

"Ok, your majesty" Amethyst said, crossing her arms as Steven asked.

"And Pearl, your foot was like this" Steven moved Pearls foot an inch.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven" Pearl told him with doubt.

"And Garnet" Steven touched her face. "Uh… yeah"

"This is ridiculous" Cobalt said, pinching his forehead while shaking his head.

"Cobalt, I think Amethyst was sitting on your in your lap" Steven told him.

"What?! She most certainly was not-"

"No, I think he's right this time, Cobalt. I _was_ sitting in your lap" Amethyst said, interrupting Cobalt's protest while quickly sitting in his lap.

Cobalt sighed in defeat.

"And I think you also had your arms wrapped around Amethyst's waist" Steven told him.

"_I am going to kill this kid one of these days_" Cobalt thought to himself in annoyance, an embarrassed blush across his face. Cobalt struggled to do as the kid asked due to how embarrassing it was to have to wrap his arms around his best friend.

Amethyst saw his nervousness and helped him by complete the request. Cobalt looked down to see his friend smirk back at him playfully.

"_What are you up to, Amethyst?_" Cobalt asked himself in his head.

"Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat" Steven said, taking out the half eaten ice cream he bit into earlier.

"You also sang the song" Cobalt pointed out.

"Oh, right" Steven said, and then quickly sang the song. "Aw, it was funnier last time"

"Meh, it was decent" Cobalt shrugged his shoulders.

"*sigh*… Maybe I'm not a real crystal gem" Steven said with disappointment.

"Don't be silly, Steven, of course you are" Pearl said, kneeling down to his height with a hand on his shoulder.

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless" Amethyst said. Cobalt slapped her upside her head. "Ow…" Amethyst rubbed the back of her head, looking behind at Cobalt with an annoyed glance. "I mean you're one of us, Steven. We're not the crystal gems without you"

"Agreed" Cobalt said in confirmation. Garnet nodded in conformation as well.

"Yeah. Even if I don't have powers, I've still got… Cookie Cat!" Steven said, looking at his ice cream treat. This made Cobalt roll his eyes. Steven then took a bite of his treat. "Mmm… so good…"

It was then that Steven's gem began to glow once more… only this time…

The other four gems gasped as they gazed upon Steven's weapon.

"Steven… it's a shield" Pearl said with amazement.

"What?! I get a shield?!" Steven was surprised. "Oh YEAH!" Steven accidentally fired it from his gem, causing it to ricochet of the walls before crashing into the TV, breaking it.

"A shield that he can't even control" Cobalt muttered under his breath while facepalming.

"Cookie Cat" Steven looked at the ice cream. "I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" he exclaimed.

"Say what?" Cobalt crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"What's in these things?" Pearl questioned as she picked up the wrapper. At that moment the house began shaking. Everyone saw a ton of centibeetles crawling up the windows. Steven's shield had also vanished.

The other four gems ran out and saw the centibeetle queen on top of the roof.

"Stay in the house, Steven" Pearl directed him sternly.

"No, wait, I'm coming too!" Steven ran into the house and grabbed a ton of ice cream, extension cords and the mini fridge.

The others were on the beach, ready to fight the centibeetle queen. It roared and sprayed acid at them, which they easily dodged. This gave the four gems the chance to hide behind a hand shaped rock. Although, the monster sprayed its acid at it, which meant that the rock wouldn't hold up for very long.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" Amethyst said.

"Hey!" Steven threw a rock at the monster's head, getting its attention to turn to him instead. "You leave them alone!"

"Steven, no!" the female gems said with worry.

"Cookie Cat crystal combo powers… ACTIVATE!" Steven shouted, and then took a bite of his ice cream. However, unlike the first two times, this time it did nothing. "Uh-oh"

"We need to save Steven" Pearl said with concern. The monster then bit of the top part of the rock.

"Can we save _ourselves_ first?!" Amethyst said.

"Goodbye my friends" Steven said, teary eyed, rapidly eating the cookie cats. It, again, did nothing. "Why isn't it working?!"

The monster sprayed acid at Steven, Steven narrowly dodging the attack.

"Steven!" Garnet said his name, and then held back the centibeetle's pincers with her hands.

Steven gasped in slight horror as the acid from the monster had destroyed him mini fridge.

"Cookie cat… he's the pet for your tummy. Cookie cat… he's super duper YUMMY!" Steven shouted at the monster. "Cookie cat. He left his family behind!" he ran up to the monster with his fridge. "COOKIE CAT!" he threw his fridge, electrocuting the monster. "Now available… nowhere…" Steven fell to his knees.

"Yes!" Amethyst raised a fist in the air.

"Gems. Weapons" Garnet ordered. A light flashed and the rock was destroyed as all four gems had summoned their weapons.

"Attack!" Cobalt shouted, the others nodding, attacking the monster, destroying it completely. Garnet grabbed its gem and teleported it to the temple.

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats, I'll always remember the time we spent together…" Steven said, burying a wrapper and placing a leaf on top of it as if it were a grave. "Shh… hush now" he said with watery eyes.

"Are you crying?" Amethyst asked.

"Only a little!" Steven said.

"Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream" Amethyst stated.

"You got that right" Cobalt said in agreement, taking a knee by Amethyst.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure someday you'll find out how to activate your gem" Pearl said a supporting way.

"Yes. In your own Steven-y way" Garnet said, smiling down upon the young half gem.

"I'm ok guys, I just…" Steven's stomach growled. "I think I ate too many Cookie Cats"

The other four gems shared a laugh. Steven then threw up in the sand.

_**-Later in Amethyst's room-**_

"Well, this has been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Cobalt said rhetorically.

"I can't believe Steven thought his powers came from ice cream" Amethyst said, chuckling a bit. Cobalt chuckled a bit as well at the humor.

"Yeah, that was kind of funny… a little pathetic, but funny" Cobalt said.  
"Although, I kind of have an idea on how his powers are activated" He said out loud. "All Steven really needs to do is- Whoa!" Cobalt was cut off by Amethyst by her pushing him onto her bed. "What'd you do that for?" he looked at her.

"You know I've missed hanging out with you, Cobalt" Amethyst replied. "I've _really_ missed hanging out with you" She said, crawling on top of him with her eyes half closed, a hint of seduction in her voice.

"_Aw, crap. I knew she was up to something_" Cobalt thought to himself.

"I think you know where I'm getting at. Don't you" She said, sitting on his crotch. It was then that her gem began to shimmer and glisten. Cobalt sighed.

"Yes. To be honest, I've wanted to do this ever since we- mmph!" Cobalt was silenced by Amethyst pressing her warm lips against his. She then broke the kiss.

"You talk too much sometimes. Honestly, you're almost as bad as Pearl… almost" she said, holding his face, and then brought him in for another long kiss. Cobalt wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss.

"_How did I not see this coming? Oh well, I guess it just means that I'm getting lucky tonight. Time for some fun" _Cobalt said in his head as he and his friend continued to kiss. Knowing Amethyst, this was most likely going to be a _long _night. 

**This was Chapter 4, guys, hope you liked it. **

**Just to clarify, Cobalt and Amethyst aren't Boyfriend/Girlfriend. Their relationship is more like a "friends with benefits" type of deal.**

**But anyway, see you all in Chapter 5.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
